Wickedly In Love (A Niall Horan FanFiction)
by writingemotions1D
Summary: When 19 year old June Adams starts her Sophomore year at NYU everything is the same as before. She is still that quiet girl in the back of the class with okay grades. She is still that "antisocial freak" that doesn't have many friends. But when she meets the extravagant Niall Horan, everything changes. She discovers that the world isn't all that it is brought up to be.
1. Chapter 1

"June," my father shouts at me from the other room. "get down here now! I am not waiting for you all day!"

I quickly shove the rest of my belongings into my suitcase and grab my other bags. I rush down the stairs, trying not to anger my father. As I reach the bottom of the stair I find my dad's annoyed grin and I feel idiotic knowing that his patience is running to an all time low. He grabs my duffel bags, that I have already brought downstairs, and opens the front door, expecting me to follow behind him. I fumble with locking the door behind me as my dad impatiently waits by my car door.

I unlock my car and my dad shoves my bags into the back of the car. We both crowd into the car and I turn on the air-conditioning trying to get out of the heat of the ending summer.

"You don't have to come with me." I proclaim to my father, not wishing to anger him.

"Yes I do, because we both know that you will need help with carrying all of your pointless stuff into your room, just like last year." He explains in a tone that is filled with annoyance. I sigh, knowing that his irritation grows against me every time he 'is forced' to help me in some way.

I drive for what seems like forever, but in three hours I approach the hustle and bustle of my college life. This year I am attending my sophomore year at New York University. I tell my father to wait in the car as I go to retrieve my schedule and information that I will need for my sophomore year. As I quickly walk back to my car I see my dad's expression, which is full of irritation. I sigh and start my car once more. I hear my engine give a little but it finally starts and I drive around campus until I find my dorm building. The four story building towers over me, with its brick walls that give a hint of age into the building. I walk in the doorway and the cold air-conditioning meets my skin and I sigh in relief. My dad trots behind me as I navigate my way through the building. I see an elevator at the end of a hallway and practically skip to it, I want my dad to get out of here as soon as possible. The elevator reaches the top floor and I navigate my way to room 46. I wedge my key into the keyhole and wiggle the key until the door opens.

As I step foot into my room I notice that my roommate hasn't showed up yet and I can't help but feel relieved. The room has hardwood flooring with two rugs underneath the two twin beds. There are two reasonably sized dressers on each side of the room. There is also two small desks, each lining the walls. I find two doors and open one to find a small closet and the other, to my relief, to be a bathroom. The bathroom has a pathetically small shower, toilet, and a sink with a small mirror. I am pleased that we have a bathroom so I don't have to deal with showering in the same room as other people. You see, I have never really been comfortable with my body, let alone showing it off to the whole entire dorm, but I could technically be classified as being anorexic but at a very low stage. More of my problems with anorexia developed, and erupted, in high school and I went through some therapy to help solve the problem. The process was excruciating and I pray that I will never have to go through with it again, but I never know when I could possibly relapse. The room is completely symmetrical and looks as if one side was cloned to the other. I take my time deciding which bed I should choose and decide upon the bed to the right of me. I sit down and my dad drops my bags on the floor.

"Okay then; bye, have fun." He says turning to leave me.

"Wait, Dad." I surprisingly say as I jump off of my bed.

"What?" He replies in an exasperated tone.

"If mom ever shows up, can you tell her to call me?" I ask my father. My mother walked out on us three weeks ago and I haven't seen her since. I came home one day and she barged past me carrying my baby sister in her arms with her. There was no goodbyes and no explanation. But when she shoved past me, through that doorway, I didn't go after her. I let her go, which is partially why my father hates me so much. But I know that I couldn't have stopped her, she was a drunk of a mother which is why I worry about how my sister is doing. My mother did care about me though, when I was a little girl she acted like any other mom would. She took care of me and nurtured me. But I will probably never see her again, so I will just have to live with this overpowering guilt.

My father sighs and says, "I'm not promising anything." and with that, he walks out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I start to unpack all of my bags when I hear the door to the room click open. In walks a girl, who I can tell already, will not be very friendly towards me. She is about my height with blonde curly hair. Her eyes are a florescent green and she is the living picture of beauty. She is wearing the shortest shorts that I have ever witnessed in my life and a skimpy tank top, that reveals most of her body. I would like to inform her '_how some guys actually like to have a secret to discover'_, but I decide against it, knowing that I should probably make my best impression. When she steps foot into the room, she looks me up and down and I can practically feel her silent judgment floating in the air. In stumbles behind her two jocks that I vaguely recognize from last year. They are dressed in their varsity jackets and are pretty buff. They come in laughing and start rambling on to the girl about some nonsense that I am too overwhelmed to decipher. I decide against introducing myself in front of the guys and wait for them to leave, occupying myself with the job of unpacking. I notice that the jocks also brought in the girls bags with her and I can't help but feel bothered as the bags sit in the open doorway, untouched. I eventually finish unpacking and notice the guys departing from the room. The awkward tension immediately hits the room as the silence washes over the ending of their conversation. I look through my school bag and fish out my schedule and a map of campus, preparing myself for the hard work of planning my days.

"Are you going to just sit there like an antisocial bitch or are you going to introduce yourself?" I hear a snobby voice say in my direction.

"Well excuse me then, I didn't wish to interrupt your dwelling conversation." I spit back at her.

She glares at me and for once in my life I don't feel like someone is getting the best of me.

"I'm Brianna." She says in a dead tone and I hope that calls for her surrender.

"June." I reply shortly.

"Oh how I am so looking forward to spending a year of college with this pleasure of a roommate." Brianna says with a voice full of sarcasm. I reply to her with a sigh, not wanting to start a further argument. I doubt that she is that bad of a person, I think that we might have just gotten off on the wrong start. I do feel kind of bad for being so rude its just that she wasn't exactly what I was expecting. I was expecting some girl that would come in here all prepared and would study hard and be respectful to others, but I guess those roommates must be somewhere else.

I hear a knock on the door once more and the door creaks open, revealing another guy, which I assume is Brianna's friend. He opens the door fully and steps in the room. He is about the average height of a college guy and he has a broad figure. His hair is a rich brown color that matches his eyes.

"Um, Brianna?" He says in a shy tone, which leads me to believe that he must be more polite than the other male acquaintances of Brianna. "Where should I put your stuff?" He asks, gesturing towards the suitcase that he brought in with him.

"There is fine." Brianna replies, obviously still annoyed by my presence. He nods with a slight smile and turn to leave the room. But then he turns around and meets my eyes. He opens his mouth to speak but then I see fear and regret wash over his eyes and he turns back around, leaving the room. I can't help but wonder his name, knowing that he is the only person I have met so far that would most likely even give me the time of day.

"That's Liam." Brianna informs me, as if she can read my thoughts. I nod, not wanting to seem like I have interest in her life.

"He's on the basketball team, he's cool but he focuses too much on school work." She tells me, I feel as if she is warming up to me, but I know that it is only my imagination. I shrug off her comment because of how she described his dedication to learning, I have never really been a "Teacher's Pet" but grades do matter to me. I have a feeling that there is not going to be much studying, from her behalf, in this dorm room, but I am in no position to judge, since I barely even know her. Brianna eventually unpacks her bags, making small talk to me, I assume just to clear the boredom. Once she has fully unpacked, she falls onto bed and goes straight to her phone, I can tell that she is texting someone from the rapid movements of her thumbs. I try not to let the fact that she isn't preparing anything for her classes annoy me, classes start on Monday and today is Friday, but I can't help but be bothered. I feel extremely rude by judging her lack of responsibility but I can't help but to jump to conclusions when it comes to peoples personalities. I sigh from boredom and rise from my spot on the bed and head towards my small desk. I grab my backpack from the wooden chair and whip out my planner. I write in my classes for the first week and grab my phone from my bag, finding nothing else to do. I have three unread messages from my friend that I met last year, Laney. She is practically my only friend and I actually don't have much of a problem with that fact.

_"Hey"_

_"June? Answer me!"_

_"Who is your roommate, where is your dorm room at. Helloo?"_

I sigh at the eagerness of my friend. Laney is one of those people who always needs to be on top of things in life. I guess I could say that some of that behavior has rubbed off on me.

I pick my phone back up and reply.

_"Hey, do you want to meet up somewhere?"_

Within one minute Laney already replies, which isn't surprising to me.

_"Sure! How about the old coffee shop on the south end of campus?"_ Last year Laney and I used to go to this one coffee shop on campus every weekend and study, obviously Laney's idea.

_"Okay, I will be there in 10 minutes :)"_

I jump up from my bed and head to the door. I don't think to say anything to Brianna since she doesn't seem very interested in my life at all. But when my hand touched the doorknob, I hear a voice behind me.

"Where are you going?" Brianna asks me. I am extremely surprised that she even noticed me get up. I don't feel the need to tell her where I am going because I know that if this situation was in reverse she would manage informing me of where she was going.

"I'm just going to see a friend." I respond and turn to walk out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

As I walk into the coffee shop, I am enveloped in the familiar aroma of coffee mixed with the refreshing air conditioning. The shop is practically deserted from the heat of the summer. I spy Laney sitting in our regular spot in a corner next to a window. She smiles at me as I approach her, she stands up and gives me an enormous, smothering, hug.

"June! How was your summer?!"

"Fine, yours?"

"Absolutely amazing! We went to California and lets just say I met a couple of guys there." She winks at me, and we giggle together.

"So, who's your roommate, do I know her?" Laney asks me with a warm smile.

"Well, no I don't think so. Her name is Brianna, but I never got her last name. But all I can tell is that she is not very friendly, well towards me anyway."

"Oh, well my roommate is this girl named Liz. She is so nice and smart. We are so similar and I think that you two will get along really well too." I smile at her even though it hurts me that she has such an amazing roommate when I have Brianna, who probably doesn't give two shits about me.

We spend the next hour in that coffee shop, catching up with each others lives. I feel that Laney has changed so much from last year but at the same time she is completely the same person as before. I think that she has just learned how to live a little more. I try to distract Laney from the topic of my summer life, I have never told Laney of my family problems and I don't plan on telling her.

When I get back to my dorm room, Brianna is no where to be found. I have a feeling that she won't be around a lot but that doesn't bother me as much as it should. Having nothing else to do, I plop down on my bed and pull a book out from my own small bookshelf. I read until I here the doorknob giggle open. I look up, expecting to see some bleach blonde hair, but instead my eyes meet someone else. The guy stands a little short with chocolate brown hair. His blue eyes widen at the site of me, I assume he expected to find Brianna in this room.

"Oh I'm sorry, I think I have the wrong room. Or is this room 48?" He says in a worried tone, but shakes it off with a polite smile.

"It's fine and that's next door." I say, returning a smile.

"Oh, well then. I guess I'm your new neighbor, my name's Louis." He sticks out his hand for me to shake it.

"June." I reply and bring my hand up to meet his.

"Well I should probably start unpacking, but it was nice to meet you June." He says, giving me a smile. He turns around giving me a short wave.

"You too." I say to him, closing the door behind him.

I walk over to my bed, and return to my spot reading my book.

About an hour later I hear a knock at the door. I get up and answer it, I am surprised to see Louis standing in front of me.

"Um, hey June," He says to me, I can tell that he is uneasy from his shaky tone. "I was wondering, that maybe, you know, we could go get some dinner together, if you're free and all."

"Um, yeah sure." I respond, I am surprised that he is asking me this, I have never been a very social person and I am not very skilled with talking to others. I awkwardly stand in the doorway for a moment until I realize my foolishness and turn to grab my purse. I assume that we are going out as friends since we only know of each others names, Louis is a very attractive person but I don't think we would make a good couple, our personalities seem so different. It seems unreasonable to imagine us together.

As we make our way to dinner we make small talk, trying to coax the awkward tension hanging in the air. The temperature has slightly dropped since earlier in the day with the set of the sun. We walk to a small pizza parlor right off of campus; thankfully the walk wasn't long. Dinner isn't as awkward as I expected it to be and Louis and I eventually warm up to each other. He has a very cheeky and childish personality that allows me to let loose. He just gives off this vibe that lets you feel as if everything is taken care of and that there is no need to worry. His presence was really what I needed for this stress full day.

During the middle of our joyful conversation, I notice his eyes wandering off behind me. I turn around to meet the direction his eyes are searching and I see a group of guys that have just walked into the restaurant. When I turn back around to face Louis his smile has disappeared from his face. I can hear the guys voices getting louder from behind me and Louis expression now resembles a mixture of hatred and fear.

"Hey Tomlinson." I hear a voice behind me taunt.

"Go away Styles." Louis pipes back. I turn back around to see who exactly Louis is speaking to. My eyes meet a stocky figure of a boy, he has deep brown curls and vibrant green eyes. He towers over me with his intense height. He looks down and meets my stare and a devilish grin appears upon his face.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend here Louis?" The guy sarcastically states, not loosing eye contact with me.

"Can't you just leave us alone Harry?!" Louis responds in an exasperated tone. Harry breaks eye contact with me for the first time since he has entered the shop to glare at Louis.

Harry ignores Louis remark and pulls over another chair to sit at the small table with us. He sits in the chair backwards and leans forward against the back of the chair. He glances between us two and then sticks out his hand towards me to shake.

"My name's Harry, Harry Styles." He says in a cool tone.

"June." I say and shake his hand.

"May I?" Harry asks gesturing towards the pizza between Louis and I. Louis sighs as Harry picks up a slice of pizza and takes a bite off of it. His two friends that he walked in with have now disappeared and I am thankful since they relieved the feeling of being watched. I notice the ink upon his skin, spilling out from underneath his shirt. He pushes his hair upwards in the front and slightly leans back. He looks at me and waits for a second before he speaks.

"So June, what year of college are you in?"

"I'm starting my sophomore year." I reply. He smirks at me and I feel heat creeping up my spine.

"Me too, now what I'm wondering is why such a beautiful girl like you is spending her Saturday night with a dork like Louis here." He says gesturing towards Louis. My jaw drops at his obnoxious comment, but I can't believe at the same time that he just called me beautiful.

"You have no right to speak about Louis that way. I would much rather spend my time with Louis than waste it with a jerk like you!" I fire back, rising from my seat. He gives me a questionable look, not expecting my comment.

"Well then I better get going, so I don't waste anymore of your time." Harry says rising from his seat and glaring at me. He turns away from me and takes a step forward, but then turns around and takes a couple steps closer to me. "And, um June. You better watch your mouth." He says to me, our faces less than a foot away from one another. He then turns and leaves the restaurant.

***Please comment and follow, I hope you like the story so far. Be free to comment what you think about the story and advice/helpful criticism would be appreciated. Love you all, xx***


	4. Chapter 4

I watch as Harry disappears into the darkness outside. I then turn back around and let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I take my seat once again and look down at my plate.

"Are you okay, June?" Louis speaks, breaking the silence. His voice wavers at the end of his question, obviously nervous.

"Um, yeah. I'm just a little tired." I respond, looking up to him. I manage a smile, although I am still distraught from my interaction with Harry. I can't help but wonder how Louis and Harry know each other. Louis seems like someone who would avoid Harry as much as possible. I cannot manage to erase Harry's dimpled grin from my mind, he is not usually someone who I would be attracted to but I feel as if he is haunting my mind.

"Well we don't have to stay here anymore, if you want to go back to your room?" Louis interrupted my thoughts, bringing me back to reality.

"No its fine." I say, not wanting to be an inconvenience.

"Are you sure, it is getting kind of dark?"

"Well, whatever you would prefer to do."

"I actually do have some more stuff to unpack, so we can go back now."

"Yeah sure, okay."

Most of our conversations went like that, all awkward where we tried to be as friendly as possible. We walk back to the dorms together. In the dark of night we past many drunk college students being idiotic and immature. There was a slight breeze, which was amazing on this hot summer day. I love being back at college, away from the stress of parents, or should I say, the stress of my parent. I do miss my home town though, the small town gave a cozy feel whenever I would visit. I look up at the starless sky. Thats something I don't like about New York City, it is such a busy city that you can never see the stars in the sky. It's like the people of the city are oblivious to the beauty of the night.

Once I get back to my room and Louis and I say are goodbyes; I enter my room and collapse upon my bed. It is only eight at night but my eye lids feel heavy as my head lays upon my soft pillow.

The next thing I know I am waking up to stumbling in the room. I admittedly flip on my bed side lamp and jump up from my bed. I see Brianna's figure appearing from the dark, my eyes not fully adjusted to the light. She squints up at me and I get a glance at her appearance. She looks like a train wreck, obviously incredibly drunk. I have a feeling that I should get used to these unwanted midnight wake up calls.

"Can you turn off that lamp!" She slurs at me. I sigh and lay back in my bed, turning off the lamp. Darkness covers the room once again and I try my best to fall back asleep, but all I can now picture is Harry in my mind. I just keep hearing his threat in my mind.

_You better watch your mouth_

He seems like such a jerk, it also haunts me that we are in the same grade, so there is a possibility that we could have some classes together. I fall asleep to his voice repeating in my mind.

_You better watch your mouth_

_You better watch your mouth_

_You better watch your mouth._

***I am sorry that this chapter is really short. Thank you all for reading, I can't believe that I have gotten this many readers in just one day. Can you all please follow me or favorite me or the book. Thank you and please leave your opinion of my book in the comments, love you all xx***


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up to the sunlight shining through the blinds of my room. At first I don't recognize where I am waking up to, given the fact that this was my first night at the dorms since last year. I look over and see that Brianna is still laying in her bed but is tussling around, probably close to waking up. I head to the bathroom to take a shower and as I open the door to the bathroom I hear a groan coming from Brianna.

"Can you get me some Advil?" Her ruff voice says from her bed.

"Do you have any, because I didn't bring any?" I ask. I never really predicted needing any Advil, I have never had any kind of alcoholic substances. I feel that since I have a mother who is constantly drinking, there is no need for any more drunks in the house.

"Yeah, in the cabinet in the bathroom." She responds lifting her hand enough to point in the direction of the bathroom. I find the bottles of pills and find the amount she needs to take. I find a cup to pour water and bring the glass and pills to Brianna.

"Thanks." She says after taking the medicine.

"No problem." I respond, heading back to the bathroom to take my shower.

Once I finish my shower I get dressed in a black muscle tee with an image of a skull on it and a pair of dark washed jean shorts. I put on some light makeup and pull my hair up into a top not. I quietly walk out of the bathroom and put on my black Vans. I grab my purse and head out the door. I lock the door behind me, not quite sure when Brianna will wake, and not wanting one of her male acquaintances walking in on her. I decide to just go on a walk around campus to get back into the realm of college.

As I walk around campus I notice a new bakery in the distance. I haven't eaten since the mishap with Louis last night at the pizza parlor, so I decide to head into the bakery. When I open the door a bell rings above my head, recognizing my entry. An overwhelming smell of sweet pastries erupts my senses. I approach the counter and order an apple cinnamon scone. I hand the cashier my money and she returns with my scone. She hands me my change and I turn around to see a familiar tall figure walking in the door.

"Out of all the people..." I mutter under my breath to myself, I try to sneak past Harry without being seen but I know I was to slow as I head to the back of the bakery. I take a seat by the window with my back facing the line at the counter. I pray that he won't try to engage in conversation with me.

"Hello June." I hear his rustic voice say behind me. I know that there is devilish grin played across his face. He pulls up a seat from the nearby table and sits down next to me. I can feel his eyes searching my face and I keep my eyes glued to the table. I find myself nervously tracing the table where someone had once carved in the words, _"Forever and Always" _I snicker at the phrase, knowing that it was carved in by some love-struck, oblivious, college student that probably doesn't even make contact with their _Special Someone _anymore.

"Hello?" Harry says with annoyance, breaking me from my childish daze.

"Sorry, hello." I say looking up at him and offering a fake smile. He looks back down at his hands that he has neatly folded upon the table. I notice that he seems more uneasy and nervous when it comes to talking to me today.

"Um, I just wanted to say that I am sorry about what I said last night." I look up to meet him in the eyes and I give a confused glance, but then I turn my mood and shoot at him.

"Well, I'm not the one you should apologizing too."

"I know that, I said I was sorry."

"Well sorry is not enough!"

"Look, I am trying to be nice to you and you go and be a bitch about it."

"Excuse me?" I spit back at him and widen my eyes. He narrows his eyes at me and pushes himself up from the table with frustration. He starts to leave but then turns back around.

"You know what, I barely even know you but for some reason I gave enough compassion to apologize to you and to be the slightest bit nice towards you, and just in case you didn't know, but I don't do that a lot." He practically yells at me, pointing his finger in my face.

"I'm sorry." I say defeated and embarrassed about how rude I was. He gives me a confused look as the words mumble out of my mouth, obviously expecting a harsh comeback. I am absolutely terrible at talking to guys, hatred is the only way I can get across.

"It's fine." He says in a softer tone, looking towards the ground. I notice his attire, which consists of a tight pair of black skinny jeans, a black Rolling Stones t-shirt and a pair of black boots. He is one of the only people that I know that could wear this outfit and look so attractive in it. _Wait did I just say that?_

"I've got to go." I say quickly, rising from my seat and rushing out of the store. I feel his eyes follow me out the door, and I can feel his sadness erupting inside of myself.

***Thanks for reading so far. Please leave reviews about what you think of the story so far. Love you all xx.***


End file.
